Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a washing machine, and more particularly to a washing machine, which is provided on the upper surface thereof with a detergent dispenser which includes a dispenser cover for opening and closing the detergent dispenser.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine can be a drying apparatus for drying laundry, a washing apparatus for washing laundry, and the like. The washing machine, in particular, the washing apparatus, uses detergent, and the like, to wash laundry. To this end, the washing apparatus is typically provided with a detergent dispenser. Accordingly, the detergent dispenser is considered an essential component, particularly in the washing apparatus.
Hereinafter, a conventional detergent dispenser of the related art is briefly described with reference to an accompanying drawing.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional washing machine and a detergent dispenser incorporated in the washing machine of the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional washing machine 10 includes a cabinet 11 defining the appearance of the washing machine 10, a tub (not shown), which is disposed in the cabinet 11 so as to contain washing water, and a drum 12, which is rotatably disposed in the tub so as to contain and wash laundry introduced thereinto. The washing machine 10 is provided with a detergent dispenser 20, which introduces detergent into the drum 13 in order to improve the effectiveness with which laundry is washed.
The detergent dispenser 20 typically includes a drawer-type detergent receiver 22, which is able to be drawn partway out in the forward direction of the washing machine 10. For the operation of washing laundry, detergent is put into the drawn detergent receiver 22, and the detergent receiver 22 is mounted into the detergent dispenser 20.
In other words, the detergent dispenser 20 includes the detergent receiver 22, and detergent introduced into the detergent receiver 22 is supplied together with washing water into the tub or drum, which is a space for washing laundry.
When it is intended to introduce detergent into the detergent dispenser 20 of a conventional washing machine 10, the detergent dispenser 20 is maintained in the state of being drawn outward from the washing machine 10, and a user lifts a detergent container and introduces the detergent into the detergent dispenser.
In the case of the conventional detergent dispenser 20, because detergent must be introduced into the detergent dispenser 20 while the detergent dispenser 20 is in the state of being drawn out from the front face of the washing machine 10, a user has to introduce the detergent into the detergent dispenser 20 while lifting the detergent container or maintaining the spout of the detergent container on the detergent dispenser 20.
However, when a user introduces the detergent into the detergent dispenser 20 while lifting the detergent container, the user has to exert a great deal of force to lift up the detergent container, thereby being inconvenient to the user. Meanwhile, when a user introduces the detergent into the detergent dispenser 20 while maintaining the spout of the detergent container on the detergent dispenser 20, there is a problem in that the detergent dispenser 20 may break due to the weight of the detergent container.
Furthermore, in the case of a conventional detergent dispenser 20, the detergent dispenser 20 must be drawn out from the washing machine 10 in order to introduce the detergent. Accordingly, in order to allow the detergent dispenser 20 to be drawn out from the washing machine 10, the detergent dispenser 20 must be provided on the front face of the washing machine 10, thereby restricting the design of the front face of the washing machine 10.